Water filtration systems often include two or more different filtration or water softener units that are sold and installed separately. These units can include a membrane filter (i.e., for filtering solids such as microbiological contaminants, also referred to as ultrafiltration or microfiltration), a water softener (i.e., for ion exchange), and a media filtration unit (i.e., for filtering dissolved solids or organic compounds). Each of the filtration and water softener units generally includes its own controller to control the flushing of the filtration unit, the regeneration of the water softener unit, and various other functions of the filtration system.